


Watching is the Hardest Part

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack watches Sam<br/>Related to the Episode 'Threads" --  Character Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching is the Hardest Part

He sat with her as she watched him die he felt her pain and sadness as if it was his own. He watched as she said her last good-bye. She didn't cry. She wouldn't anyway. It wasn't her way. He wanted to go to her. To comfort her as he had while they'd waited. But he couldn't do that, at least right now. When she walked out of the room, he met her in the hallway. A squeeze to her arm, a nod of acknowledgement and they went their own ways. He went in to say his own good-bye to his friend


End file.
